ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Loki
How Loki joined the Tourney Loki's schemes eventually came to include Earth itself, and he often fought with Earth's superhuman heroes to take their planet, and often Asgard itself. He first battled Thor on Earth in modern times after escaping from the tree; Loki then manipulated the Hulk into wreaking havoc using an illusion of dynamite on train tracks, while in astral form in an attempt to lure Thor to Earth, which inadvertently led to the formation of the Avengers as several other heroes came to meet the Hulk. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Loki: *Play 5 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Thor, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Loki on the Avenger Laboratory stage. After defeating Loki, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Thor's wicked brother, Loki.". You will then see him to the left of Hammer Bro., to the right of Miharu, below Shuma-Gorath, and above Player 4's Character Select box. Character Select Screen Animation Loki teleports up close to the camera saying "It's not safe for you to be here.". Special Attacks Tricky Lightning (Neutral) Loki raises his hands for a bit then shoots a lightning ray at his opponent. Decoy (Side) Loki creates a replica of himself to fight alongside him for 9 seconds. Thunder Death (Up) Loki kicks into the air two times, then charges down like lightning and electrifies the ground he touches, electrocuting anyone standing on it. Laufey's Shockwave (Down) Loki brings his left arm back for a bit, then swings it up, sending a shockwave of green energy across the floor. Morph (Hyper Smash) Loki crosses his arms and asks, "Do you ever look at yourself in the mirror, WITHOUT your reflection turning against you?!" then shapeshifts into his opponent. He fights like this for 30 seconds. Destroyer Armor (Final Smash) Loki summons the Destroyer Armor as he announces "Now I shall take the Destroyer Armor, and crush the life from you all!" The Destroyer Armor is then at the player's disposal. It can do devasing punches and kicks for melee combos, and use the fiery wave that can be shot from its head. After 1 minute, the Destroyer Armor cracks, and Loki is back to normal. Victory Animations #Loki spins around then bows with his arms x shaped together saying "Odin's throne shall be mine!". #*Loki spins around then bows with his arms x shaped together saying "Give up the position you badly want, Thor!". (Thor victories only) #Loki shoots two energy blasts and says "All who try to stop me will die.". #Loki summons a throne and sits on it, saying "Shall we drink a toast to my victories?". #*Loki summons a throne and sits on it, saying "Come and shine my boots for your master.". (Thanos/Doctor Doom victories only) On-Screen Appearance Loki teleports to his starting point then says "Let the horror of Asgard begin.". Special Quotes *Time to say goodbye, brother! (When fighting Thor) *You would use my styles for your purposes? I think not! (When fighting AncientOgre) *What kind of torture shall I put on you through today? (When fighting Sailor Moon) Trivia *Loki shares his English voice actor with Yashiro, TwoFace, Nova, and Booker D. *Loki once met with Juniper Lee in an episode of The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, and they meet again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney alongside Thor. *Loki's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival happens to be AncientOgre. His rival in the sequel is Sailor Mini Moon, and Moriya Minakata from SNK's The Last Blade is Loki's second rival. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters